Victorian England, Revisited
by ItsMeHumphrey
Summary: When three modern-day hunters are taken back in time for an unknown reason, they soon learn that not everything is what it seems. Sarah, Lily and Eve have only each other to rely on, and their old tricks are rendered useless. Join these women as they learn about life, love, betrayels and much more. -Might be discontinued-
1. Face of Evil

**Victorian England, Revisited **

**Chapter 1: Face of Evil  
><strong>

The smell of smoke stung the nostrils of everyone.

Sarah got up and tasted the blood in her mouth, her eyes glanced upwards, seeing the fearsome creature before her – _Lucifer._

A fallen angel, an angel of God who turned into some psycho.

"God wanted me to bow down to humans.." His voice hung in the air as she got up and wiped the blood away from her face. She blinked at him. "Humans. You guys. Could you believe it?" He asked as he turned on his heel and started at her – his cruel blue eyes hidden under the mass of dirt and blood he took to the face. His lips tight around him. "You humans are nothing more than cruel creatures – fundamentally cruel to the common man." He criticized as he looked at her. Walking towards her. "However, you, seem something special – maybe you're one of the few that aren't so bad.. however.." he curled his fingers around her hair, and picked her up effortlessly.

The pain she felt from her skull made her wince and say something unintelligent. "However..." He started again, his fingers digging into her scalp. "You are annoying. You keep trying to save a world that's killing itself – it's like watching you trying to climb up a mountain that keeps crumbling. You're never gonna save it, so why bother with it?" He asked, bringing her white face (which was now stained with crimson blood) to look at him.

Sarah never thought she'd see the _face of evil _then again, Sarah never thought she'd be in Big Ben fighting Lucifer. Life is funny that way.

She coughed up some bile, and looked at him. "Because..." She replied, in a hoarse tone, "it's my duty to save it.."

"Duty?" He questioned and watched her drop down again. "Duty is nothing. Are you saying you're a mere soldier in a convoluted game of chess? That you have no thoughts? No feelings? Do _you _really want to save this piss-poor excuse of a place..?" He questioned, watching her every move, the confusion scarred on her face. He turned away. "Perhaps it's best you end up being somewhere else.."

"..What?"

"You, and those two _friends _you have. What was their name? Lily and Eve?" Lucifer mocked as his fingers touched the brass railing, watching her.

"..No, you ca-!" Too late, a flash of white light appeared.

"...Sarah..." A celestial-like voice was heard, Sarah moaned a bit and opened her eyes.. "Are you an angel..?" She asked and Lily blinked.

"No... it's me."

"Oh.." Sarah held her head and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" Noticing the new environment, or the lack of. No buildings, practically trees everywhere. "Did UKELA finally get their wish, or something?"

Lily gave her a smirk. "I don't know, suddenly, I was studying exorcism, then eternal sunshine ate me up." Lily said as she got up and looked around. "Where's Eve?"

"How shou-" Sarah then remembered something. "Crap." She said and Lily cocked an eyebrow and stared at her, her hazel eyes glinting slightly in the fresh sunlight.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Suddenly, another female voice was heard. Sarah and Lily looked back, it was Eve, who was covered with leaves and sticks. Her sloe-eyed face featuring a certain animosity towards nature.

"Lucifer and me had a fight, he sent me … around.. where are we?"

"I doubt we'll find anything out here in the country side, maybe there's a town up ahead. There's got to be some kind of newspaper, we'll know what day it is." Lily in putted and Sarah looked around. "Fine, just act normal." She warned the two as they walked and found themselves in London – or what looked like London.

'Acting Normal' now completely went out the window – considering women wore skirts, not pants. Not only that, their fashion was different – the women all felt like sore thumbs.

"You were saying..?" Eve asked Sarah as they attempted to hide and blend in. Their dark blue jeans attracting the attention of both sexes. All whispering curiously over these pants that were only used to mining. More importantly, why were women wearing them? And why do they have studs? And are ripped in some places? Why do they seem to fit stylishly when all they were meant to be was for men and hard labour? "Something tells me we're the new town freaks.." Eve muttered, watching their glances. Her sloe eyes eyeing every expression.

"We'll just by some new clothes and everything'll be fine!" Lily hissed at Eve as she felt the need to take off her brand-new white sneakers, that also caught the attention of men and women.

Sarah's black boots crushed a paper and she looked down. "...Shit." Sarah whispered.

"What's wrong now?"

"Guess where we are? Victorian fucking England." Sarah whispered.

"How can that be possible..?"

"Isn't Chronos the God of Time? How can the ol' devil send us back?" Lily asked. Eve sent her a look. "Maybe heaven controls time too? Maybe some angels are given that ability?"

"To control time?" "Maybe not control, but bend it?" "Bend it? What? Like a rubber ruler? You can't bend time!" Sarah kept her voice low – anyone hearing them talk is crucial and who knows if anyone of these people weren't wearing the devil as their corset.

"It's an interesting fact to say the least," Lily added, "however, Lucifer was an arch angel, they're given some pretty good powers – who knows what he can or can't do, and also, who knows if he is not just controlling this – maybe got a Djinn* to help him." Lily whispered as they kept pushing through the crowd, who looked a bit frightened at them.

The three women finally found a store for clothing. It was a quaint old-shop, luckily for them, it was also somewhat empty. Sarah, with one hand, pushed open the door which jingled furiously at their arrival, the sound was so bright and happy that her eyes rung with pain.  
>The nimble-looking man behind the desk, glanced up from his newspaper. His small, whisky brown eyes blinking at them curiously. As if trying to comprehend them. His shaky hands set the paper down, as he slipt on his glasses and walked down from his stool. His wrinkled hand clasped the cane as he looked at them.<br>He cleared his throat, attracting their attention. "Can I help you?" His voice was raspy and Sarah immediately knew he was a bit of a smoker, considering he smelt like tobacco and when he cleared his throat, it was evident that he had phlegm.

Lily looked at the old man, and gave him one of her 'inviting smiles' Lily was always the nice one. "We're just looking for some clothes."

"Clearly." The old man agreed staring at their attire, inspecting them, making them uncomfortable. "..Well.. what can I do you for..? We have some nice, new summer dresses over here." He gestured towards a rack of pale-coloured dresses with no bustle.

Sarah cringed at them, they were so bright and frilly and girly. She hated them already.

"Uh, these'll be fine.. how much are they?"

"35 shillings, my lady." He responded and watched their expression, as they dug their hands in their pockets and pulled out.. some weird currency which he could not familiarise himself with.

He heard them whisper.

"How much are 35 shillings..?" "Guys, we don't have money, how are we going to do this..?"

"Leave it to me.." Eve said and turned to the man.

"I'm afraid we don't have enough money, can we offer you something in return..?" Eve asked. The man looked at her and then looked at the girls.

"Who are you three really? You sound British, but you have foreign money, and you dress really awfully. Just, who are you?"

Sarah felt the twinge of awkwardness. Then stared at Eve and Lily, however, the power of improvisation did not dwell within them. "Look, we can't tell you, mostly because we're afraid. We might... jinx something."

The old man blinked. "...Excuse me, what does that word mean..?"

"Jinx it means.. make something go bad.."

"Ah." The old man nodded and looked at the three. Watching their sorry faces, he almost felt sorry for them himself. "We just ended up here, with no friends, no family.." Sarah decided to play the sympathy card. "We're also not in the right place, and we've never been here. So please.. we're asking for your assistance."

The old man, thought about this. Three women, seemingly turn up from out of the blue, asked him, for assistance? The thought was so perturbed. He looked at them again, watching their faces and the way they were practically wearing nothing – he could see their arms and legs, for God's sake!

"What would I get out of this, if I let you stay here, work for me, and pay off the debt?" The old man asked the three, and watch them try and come up with a reason. Lily looked at him, and then looked at her friends. What can they do? They have nothing to offer!

"...We'll protect you." Sarah then said, as the man looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "You never know what will come for you. We'll work hard, we'll stock dresses, we'll price them, we'll do whatever you want." Sarah told the man who considered it.

The old man sighed and nodded. "Alright, take the dresses, and you can start tomorrow at 6."

"AM?" Eve questioned.

"Yes, AM."

"...Shit." She muttered as she grabbed a powder-blue dress from the rack and stared at it. This was not going to be enjoyable. At all.

Lily was used to the girly dresses – she was a girly woman after all. However, she knew perfectly well, that Eve and Sarah were not the girly type. It was a rare occurrence when either of them wore skirts, or anything remotely feminine.

Well then, it'll be refreshing to see them manage themselves in skirts. She thought a bit evilly as she went into a room and started changing. She felt the dress was light on her, and it was much better than wearing her dirty jeans. She looked at her skin, and touched the dirt spots on her face. She needs a bath, quickly.

Sarah went in a different room and wore the lemon-yellow dress. Which oddly made her feel like Big Bird. She sighed and touched her black hair, feeling the smoothness of the hair, even though it looked awful from afar. She smoothed her hands on the skirt of the dress, feeling the fabric against her coarse hands. She looked back in the mirror – and honestly did not recognize herself. It was as if the person in the mirror was a doppelgänger, an evil entity forced to wear cake-topper dresses and dance the waltz.

Times have changed, she has to do this, she has to find her way back and see how the hell she's going to survive wearing a skirt.

"You three alright?" Sarah heard the old man call from the other side of the door. "Fine." Sarah called, in chorus with the other two. "Alright – now don't mess the dresses, those are some of the finest summer dresses that there are. Also – since you are going to be working here, I have something to warn you about.. nobles." He cut it off there and Sarah blinked.

"Nobles come and go in my shop – so when they arrive, you have to show our utmost respect towards them. They are good men, so do not act so repugnant." He warned them and Sarah glared at the door.

"We wont." She told him as she walked out. "...The colour does not suit you, at all miss, if I may say so, you look way too mature for that colour. However, it's the only one I have." He watched the other two walk out. Lily in her mint-green dress, Eve in her powder-blue one and of course, Sarah., the sunshine on legs.

Eve chocked back the laughter. "You look ridiculous." She told her friend, who openly glared.

"You look like a blueberry" Sarah quipped.

Lily sighed. "Guys seriously, stop it. You all look fine."

"Now, be quiet. I am all giving you money for lodging, find a nice pub somewhere and stay there, and for God's sake, do not say you work with me." The man said as he put some money in their hands.  
>They stared at curiously as if they've never seen it before, he felt the need to sign.<p>

"We wont let you down." Sarah told him as she fisted her hand, closing the money around it.

Soon enough, the women left the store and the man sighed. He sat back down on his desk and continued reading his paper.

Sarah walked out and suddenly, she felt much more comfortable around the crowd. "Well, that's marginally better, we got the clothes to fit in." She told them.

"At least people aren't staring at us anymore. So, where's the pubs?" Eve asked as she looked left and right down the road – from what she can tell, these are just really high-class shops. "So, what about this noble's. They have a whole street dedicated for them."

"Don't you dare start political disputes in Victorian England, or I swear, I will shoot you dead. The last thing we need is confrontation." Lily darkly said as he held onto her shoulder, feeling the cold wind blow gently past.

"Yeah. You guys better knock it off." Sarah said under her breath and walked to the left.

"And where are you going?"

"Exploring. Come on." Sarah said as Lily followed suite and Eve of course, had to follow, it was either that or look like a jackass in a blue dress standing like a soldier.

The Phantomhive Mansion, was as quiet as it could be. Earl Ciel Phantomhive, now older, was working on his work for the Funtom Company – however, even as a little child, he hated doing this. The sunlight filtered in through the windows, illuminating the room more. It was still morning, yet he felt the day was going to go slower than ever.

Sebastian walked in, at that time, with a tray filled with some tea and biscuits, the door was left slightly ajar. "I thought you might like some butter biscuits and Earl Grey tea, young master." Sebastian said as he set the tray down in front of his young master – watching his eyes scan the tray before going back to his work.

"Go back to work, Sebastian." Ciel ordered, not giving him a thank you. Which made the young demon, reminisce on the young _brat _he had to serve. However, he did not show this. He simply smiled, bowed, and left. Closing the door behind him.

Through such a day like this, he almost felt as if he wanted to see her. Yes, her. The cat. However, work must be done first, and unless Bard, Finny and Meyrin didn't mess up his chores, he should be fine. The butler was used to his duties, so he knew that they will mess up somehow, but now, he expects it.

At first when meeting them, they took him by surprise as to how incompetent such humans could be, but after certain years working with them... Bard blowing up the kitchen is like a regular Monday morning for him.

The day started with tea, and ended with tea. In between were the regular chores – the cleaning, the dusting, the cooking and the regular checkups on the other servants. He felt as if life at the manor got mundane, and wished that they would work on a case or something remotely exciting. Things have gotten a bit too quiet for the demon who wants thrills.

He lifted out his pocket watch, clicked it, and watched it open. Showing that it was now official 12 o' clock. He should be getting on with his chores. He walked briskly away from the door.

In the heart of London, still reside the three confused women.

"So, Lucifer sent you back? For what reason?"

"How should I know, Lil? Maybe he wants to teach me the finer points of knitting."

"Or keep us here until the war is over. I mean, hell, we've been a bee in his bonnet since he got out."

"Well, then, we'll have to find a way to get back to 2012 then, don't we?" Sarah said as she glanced at the dapper man and the beautiful women. "And away from this hell-hole."

"What's with you and this period?" Lily asked her friend suddenly.

"It's too.. eugh."

"Words of a poet, that is." Eve mocked as she looked at some children playing in the streets. Their laughter resonating through the streets – she missed that sound. The sound of laughing children, back in her time, all children are obsessed with computers, iPhones and whatever other gadgets comes out of anyone's heads. "Anyway, let's find the lodging, where we will be in private – I don't like the looks of these people."

"Also, we don't really know who to trust..." Lily put in. "Imagine, it's us against the world now. Who knows what kind of demon agent is amongst us."

"I doubt it'd be anything that drastic, but it's looking that way, we'll just have to stay sharp – also, I don't think talking about popping ghosts and demons are normal dinner conversations. Unless you talk to some crazy person in a mental institution" Sarah explained as she looked down at the bright yellow dress that now started to drive her insane. "Also, when we start earning some real money – I'm buying a new dress. This just makes me feel awkward."

"Calm down, in this time period you're the next hottest thing since hot cakes. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Also, we might wanna adopt some speech patterns." Lily said randomly. "I mean, face it, we talk modernly, these people must have a certain speech or dialict. We'll need to find one."

"Well, you do that – but I am not talking like Molly Malone." Sarah pointed a finger at her and sighed.

"No one said you had to talk like Molly Malone.."

"Just checking."

The three girls knew that this was their dangerous mission yet – a make or break mission. It was time they moved with caution and not create a paradox.

When they finally settled into their lodging, they started discussing.

"So, do we have a plan?"

"While we … live here apparently, we'll find a way to summon Chronos."

"Easier said then done.." Lily pointed out.

"Well, let's make it done."

"Look, guys, I don't know about you, but I just went back in time – I want to get some goddamn shut eye."

"Fine.. goodnight."

"Good night, young Master." Sebastian said as he held the candle with a tight fist. He walked away from the door and closed it. He blew out the candle and walked down the hall in darkness. His chores were done for the day, he'll retire to his room and start again tomorrow at 5:00 in the morning.

However, Sebastian had a gut feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow.

_Author's note: _

So, short chapter, yup.

Okay, so, first off, I adore OC's. I love putting them into stories and making the story a bit more fun – also I love mythology and lore. I pretty much have websites open filled with information about Victorian England, Demon Mythology, Angel Lore, and something about Chronos. So, I want your input on the story? Like it? Hate it? What do you think of the girls? Where do I need improvement?

Also, I might ship them with some canons, don't know who yet – and who knows who will remain alive during this story. More of the OC's back stories will be revealed later – even of the minor characters. AKA. Old guy in Clothes store.

So I know this'll probably have some mistakes, but bear with me – still starting out.

So, I shall give you guys a run down:

_Lucifer: _

An arch angel of the Lord who got cast off to Hell after he didn't want to bow down to man. He is considered Satan, the Devil, basically, ruler of hell.

_Djinn: _

In the Western World, djinn are known more commonly as genies. They are supernatural creatures that live on a parallel plane that is similar to that of humans. However, when the djinn choose the path of evil and destruction, they are certainly fearsome to behold. Their physical bodies are composed of a smokeless flame.

Basically, they grant wishes.

Okay so, if some of you are fans of the TV show Supernatural, you might guess were some ideas come from. If you're also a fan of Good Omens and American Gods, you'll see some more fun ideas.  
>Apparently, I like being creative with this. I guess I got tired of creating mundane ideas – so this popped up. If you guys don't like it, I won't continue it naturally – give it a chance is all I say.<p>

GENRES:

Comedy / Romance / Horror / Crime / Supernatural.

Enjoy

-Kuroi.


	2. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter 2  
>Bad Moon Rising <strong>

It's been a few days since the women were sent back in time to the Victorian period. They have been slowly getting used to the new rules of society, albeit not being happy by them, they have chosen to try and blend in. It's only logical, after all, considering they knew things that no one else knew. They knew about the marvellous technologies that mankind have yet to invent. They also knew about the certain thing that go 'bump in the night' considering the Brits were superstitious they didn't want to cause an uproar.

They have been working for Mr. Taggart, the old man who gave them a job, for a few days now – and they have tried to be the perfect workers, they have. But a little snide comment there, and some wrong measurements here and they've made Mr. Taggart (on more occasions than one) look bad in front of his clients. However, he was a patient man and decided to keep them around and school them on acting prim and proper when clients were involved.

The days went by almost tediously. Forget about Pride & Prejudice or Wuthering Heights, this wasn't anything like a story book – the days were boring, filled with nothing in between. Eve felt this monotone atmosphere as she was working out the shipping list. Lily was in the room, sewing a sleeve onto a pale pink dress.

"You would think something would've happened by now.." Eve muttered, not looking up from the book which was spread in front of her, with numbers, dates, and whatever there was in the book at the time.

"Sar said we need to find out who sent us here and why – which is why she's been sneaking off to go to the Library."

"You think the old man knows?"

"I don't think we need to trouble him with details." Lily pointed out as she finished the dress and showed it to Eve. Who looked at it up and down.

"Nice, where'd you learn how to sew anyway?"

"Ah, my grandma used to make clothes for theatre groups when she was a young woman. She taught me some tricks, guess they stuck with me or something." Lily said as her hands danced across the silk fabric.

"Well good – otherwise Taggart would have no clothes. God, this is frustrating." Eve muttered as she tossed the pencil she was holding away and looked at Lily. "By the way, how'd you sleep at night?" She slipped that in subtlety. However, Lily found it strange she would be asked that.

"..Fine? You?" She asked as she tucked the dress neatly away on the rack behind her, before getting some new fabrics and trying to create another style of dresses. Eve watched her hands moving into the box, pulling out a rainbow of fabrics, from red to white.

"Guess fine, just heard some shuffling around."

"It's a pub, Eve, you're supposed to here shuffling." Lily reminded her as she investigated a red fabric.

Eve nodded and looked out the window.

* * *

><p>The library was no help at all – mostly because it hasn't been updated since King Henry was alive.<p>

Sarah stood there, rows and rows of books behind and in front of her all seemingly littered with pointless knowledge.

"Is there anything I can aid you with?" A young man called softly from a bookcase, looking at her with bottle-green eyes, his mouth twisted tightly into a cross between a scowl and a grin. Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him, and put the book she held back in its place, before rejecting his offer. "You've been in here a while, are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?"

_Hey, go for broke, right? _

"I'm looking for a book-"

"_Fascinating" _

Sarah scowled; sarcastic little bastard, isn't he? "Would you let me finish? I'm looking for a book about the ancient Greek God Chronos."

The man looked at her puzzled. "Let me guess, you don't have anything on that, do you?" He nodded no, she let out a heavy sigh and walked out. "Thanks anyway."

She walked out of the library, the day seemingly just started. The sun was poking out of the leaves, Sarah pulled back her pin-straight hair back to it's original place. Today, she was wearing something more _adorable _than the last outfit. This time, her outfit was pink, and she had silver bows on her head. Now, she completely felt queer.

* * *

><p>"Eve! Lillian!" Taggart had been getting used to call Lily, Lillian. Even though she had told him for the umpteenth time that her name was simply: Lily. However, he refused to listen. His heavy footsteps were heard, as he pushed open the door, looking at the two women lounging. "I have exciting news." He told the two, "Earl Phantomhive's fiancée is coming to my shop – Phantomhive is a great company, and I'd actually like to be liked by him, so if you'd be so ki- ...Where's the other one?" His cheery tone suddenly dropped to a serious one. So serious, it made Eve and Lily shift.<p>

"Who?"

"Don't be so coy, where's the other one, your ring-leader – I haven't seen her at all today, where is she?" He demanded as his whiskey eyes narrowed, scanning their faces for any traces of lieing.

Lily and Eve both fell silent; from that he already could tell something either went wrong, and he didn't know about, or she skipped out and he didn't know about it either. "Is she here, or not?"

"No." Eve suddenly said, earning a look of shock from Lily. "She went for a walk, she said she wasn't feeling well, I'm sure she'll be back."

"..Hmm.. I don't really want her back.. well, no matter. If you see her, tell her the Earl and his fiancée are coming – I do not want any hiccups, I want flawlessness. I want her to come everyday – I want this store to be hers!"

"...Okay. What's so special about this Earl anyway?"

"This Earl directly works under the Queen; he is known as the Queen's Watchdog. A not-so noble title, for the noble man. He works efficiently and in the dark, cleaning up the underbelly of England since he was just a little boy!" He boasted, but that earned him a questionable look on Lily's face.

"How little we talkin' about here?" Eve asked.

"Oh, about 13? 14? I was just opening my store at the time." He responded as his fingers pulled back his white hairs that remained under his bowler cap.

"..Really? What happened to his parents?" Lily suddenly asked.

"I don't quite know the details, all I know is they died in some fire."

"A fire huh.."

The bell suddenly chimed, halting their conversation. "That is either the Earl, or your friend. Either way, I'll go up, take a look. You all practice being... courteous."

Eve made a sound. She was clearly thinking about the certain Earl. "What are you thinking?" Lily asked as she stared at her intensely. Eve's black eyes looked up.

"Kid's parents die in some fire and he's suddenly king of the world?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, don't think too much of it."

"Yeah well – I'm just saying, this town is being a little bit too Gilmore Girls for my taste."

"..You wa-"

"Shut up" She snapped.

The quietness fell in the room. Why did Eve find it so strange? His parents died in a fire, so what? Lots of fires happen. Although, she could understand, from their point of view what fire signifies: supernatural. Something happened. Sarah's mom died in a fire, for whatever reasons, she never did let them indulge. Eve's mom and dad both were torched in their bedrooms – maybe it was just her instinct to assume something was wrong, who knew. Either way, Lily wasn't going to go up against an Earl who was the _Queen's Watchdog. _

That already spelt trouble, it was bad enough they got questionable glares from the police the other day, she imagined having the Queen onto them. Queen Victoria, beautiful from a distance, yet dangerous up close. The sounds of footsteps were heard and the door opened once more; to reveal the older female with the black hair and the silver bows.

Lily had to smirk. "You know, if only John could see you now.."

"I'd punch him in the eye; that's not the point, who is coming and why is Taggart over there having a ball over it?"

"Get this – some Earl who calls himself the Queen's Watchdog, apparently he became an earl at around 12 or 13 or 14 or something – and a fire occurred about a year before – both parents dead. Sound familiar?"

"Tell her she's overthinking this."

"No, I think she's right. I heard some people talking about him the other day, no one really knows who he is. Just that he does some tasks for the Queen – and from what I hear, he does whatever has to be done to get the job done."

"But, there's no case, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far, yet."

"Oh come on!" Eve complained as the two women suddenly turned and looked at her. "Clearly something is wrong, and I'll prove it." Eve was always the hot-head, and whenever something didn't go her way, she would prove it. She would normally be right, but right now this was a dangerous situation, and they didn't need to be found out.

"Eve.. calm down." Sarah ordered as Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, calm down, look even if there is a case – I doubt we'll have time to actually investigate it, let alone solve it. It's best we stick to the task at hand; which is getting back home and stopping Lucifer, you remember Lucifer? Pissed off fallen angel?"

"Yeah, but we're here acting like servants when we should be out there doing some work, saving people on the way. I mean, take a look at these news clips." Eve said and got out some papers she hid from the boss.

LOCAL WOMAN DROWNS IN BATHTUB.

"That doesn't prove anything, Eve."

"Okay, how's about this.."

MAN RIPPED APART BY DOGS; NO WITNESSES.

"Now you can't tell me that something fucked up isn't going around in this time period. While you two have been laughing it up, I've actually went and done some real work." Sarah sighed at Eve's explanation.

"If we take a look at these cases, will you promise to leave the Earl alone?"

"Maybe. But we're taking a look right?"

"Yes." Sarah said, and Lily sighed. "Hey – don't worry. We'll get back home in no time, but in the mean time, why not have a little fun?"

* * *

><p>The cases stayed on the young Earl's mind. A woman drowning in her bathtub and a man who met with a viscous death. He didn't know if they were just random or connected in some way; either way, he sure wanted to find out. However, todays' plans have halted. Elizabeth wanted to go dress-shopping, and Ciel couldn't refuse it. He would have stayed home, and called his tailor, but she is out sick. So, they had to venture to London. Sebastian was driving the carriage with the skill of a demon. He then envisioned a chariot on fire, with two white horses, going down in the depth of Hell. He imagined how it would feel like, the white hot flames licking the carriage, the horses neighing as the fire coated their manes and coats. Maybe he had obscure ideas about hell, he never really imagined it before.. the incident.<p>

The carriage halted, and then the door opened. Sebastian bowed down and let the lady and the Earl get off the carriage. The shop stood where it always has: Taggart's Fashion. A shop well-known by nobles, who had the best fabrics and the best clothes.

"Oh, Ciel, this'll be lovely wont it?" Elizabeth said, her voice more lady-like than childish. He merely said nothing, and let out a sound of reciprocity. She smiled at her fiancee; always working hard he was. Which is why she wanted to get him this one day off, even though she didn't exactly know what he did have on his mind.

The door to the shop opened, as Mr. Taggart waved at them jovially. "Welcome, Earl Phantomhive and Lady Middleford, I am forever in your service." He bowed gently, as the three women were behind him and they did not bow. He did shoot them a glare from the corner of his eyes, and they did end up curtsying.

"We have to remember that when guests come over.." Lily whispered to the other two, who kept their heads down low.

"Oh, Mr. Taggart, I didn't know you hired employee's." Elizabeth's surprised tone made them looked at her.

"I didn't up until a few days ago.." Maybe the charity card will earn him some points, "they just wound up at my shop, with nowhere to go so I just gave them a couple of dresses and let them work here to pay off some debt, but they enjoy it here, don't you girls?"

Their responses were not as excited as he had hoped.

"Oh, how noble of you Mr. Taggart, did you get your new summer collection?"

"That I did, Lady Middleford.. come and see this lovely..." That's when the three women drifted off.

"Man, everything's so polite here, it's hard to think this is where our London came from.." Eve muttered.

Sebastian had heard this, his eyes narrowed towards the three. He had excellent hearing for a demon.

"Yeah... whatever. Look guys, after this is done, we'll take a break, go learn more about this woman. Maybe she has relatives. Then we'll find more about Lucifer, see what tricks he had up his sleeve."

_Well, now that is suspicious.. _Sebastian thought as he looked onto his young master and his lady. However, his ears remained with the three.

"I hope London is okay.." Lily said quietly as she looked around.

Sarah noticed the butler; pitch-black, tall, lean. Pretty muscular, even if the suit didn't show it. Her eye brow was visibly cocked, now what's a younger-than-springtime butler, doing working for a young Earl, the Earl couldn't have been more than 15 or 16 or even 17 if she squinted. He was a short man, though. Lily was seventeen and she towered almost over Sarah, who was 27, no less.

"Excuse me, miss?" The butler asked as he was holding a lemon-green dress, his eyes looking bored and disinterested. However, he did smile. She supposed that's worth something, she guessed.

"Yeah?" Sarah let that informal greeting slip out, which made the butlers eyes grow slightly wide. He had never heard a lady speak that way before.

"Might I bother you for a smaller sized dress?" He asked, and Sarah grabbed it from his hand and went in the back. How was she supposed to know which one was big or small? She wasn't the expert, and she felt that if she picked wrong, Taggart would behead her, and her friends would sell her to the nearest Indian.

"Need any help?" Lily asked as she helped her older friend trying to sort through the dresses. "Give him this."

Sarah nodded; went back and gave him the dress without saying a word. He found her odd.

The Earl's eyes didn't seem to wander anywhere else; which was fine, however, his thoughts did.

"Where did you three come from?" He sprung up the question gently, and watched their faces.

"Um we're drifters, we have no home, per say." Lily said as she watched Lady Elizabeth model the dress she wore, which was a bright red colour with gold ribbons. Sarah's eyes were more focused on the mans' eyepatch. Eve however, was more focused on the butler. She didn't like the looks of him.

"Drifters? How can that be?" Ciel had questioned. Maybe it was the fact he was a noble, or maybe it was just the norm of things, but he never seen drifters.

"Our parents were involved in accidents. We had no place to go, so we walked and travelled around England. Did things we're ashamed of, but now, we're here. Starting a new life." She told him, Sarah's eyes connected with his own and nodded. "Yeah, besides, we get free food." She cheekily said which earned a glare from the shopkeeper. She backed down.

It had seemed forever until they finally got out of the shop. However, Ciel was glad Elizabeth was happy. At least it'd quiet her down for a few days, he then turned to Sebastian and told him to prepare the carriage. He thought no more of those girls, he just hated the way they stared. Their hollow eyes looking at him as if he was under a microscope.

"Well.. that wasn't too bad.." Taggart said as he looked at the girls "Yet, you could've been more chatty"

"Yeah, well, we'll get to that. Say, I gotta ask. Do you think we could have the night off?"

"What for?"

"Personal reasons.."

"We wanna go to our parents graves." Eve butted in, "They were buried here, we wanted to see them." _Always play the sympathy card, it always gets them. _

"Hmm.. normally, I wouldn't dream of it, but you did good work today I suppose I could let you go free,"

* * *

><p>"Our parents graves? You picked up on our parents graves?" Lily berated Eve after they have left the shop and were now in their room above the pub. Sarah rubbed the gun and hid it under her black jacket which she picked up from a second-hand store.<p>

"Hey – it got us out of there, didn't it?"

"True."

"Then quit complaining."

"So.. where are we going first?" Sarah asked.

The woman's mother lived in a quiet neighbourhood. One that could be the perfect setting for a romance novel involving two neighbours, it had everything, Sarah noted. Everything a woman could want. It had the greenary, the close-knit houses, the silence – everything Sarah hoped her house would one day be. Alas, life was not kind to everyone, and gave Sarah a nomadic life.

They have decided to try and get to the woman somehow, she was old, and chances were she was gullible. A bit of some fake information would get them in there long enough to ask questions.

Sarah knocked on the door, waiting for the woman to answer, and when she did, she shot her a smile. "Hello, I'm with the paper, I was wondering if I could do a follow-up interview on your daughter's death?" Sarah asked and the woman looked at her, incredulously.

"I thought I was done with questions.."

"Oh yes, I know, terribly sorry.. I was just hoping to ask a few more... if you have the time?"

The old woman sighed and looked back, as if concealing something. "I don't need people to laugh at me anymore."

"Miss, I assure you, I wont laugh at you," and then Sarah stepped in, was seated down and had tea by her side. "Now, can you tell me a bit about your daughter? What was she like?"

"She was a sweet soul who wouldn't hurt anybody, she might've been a bit of a bad child back in her younger years, but I'd doubt anyone would've hurt her."

"Hmm, did you speak with her that day that she drowned? Did she seem different?"

"Well, she sounded scared, kept saying someone is coming to get her.. said she'd been seeing things too.. said she was out walking and thought she saw a ghost ship... I don't.. don't think she was in her correct place."

_Huh, a ship huh? _

"Did she like ships? Is there some kind of special ship in her life?"

"Well, her father was a sailor, he used to take her to his ship a lot. Funny, she told me she thought she saw him, waving at her, then disappeared. What could this mean?"

"Hmm... it's interesting. How would you say are her three most close people?"

"She didn't really have many friends."

"Hmm.."

"But she did mention she once had a business deal with a man, someone that could make me happy... a year later her father died. I don't remember his name, I think she called him Scotty? Irish? Mr. Wednesday?"

"...Her father died? How did he die?"

"Oh, a heart attack..at least that is what the coroner told me!"

So, had a business deal with an unknown man, a year later her father croaks? Interesting, interesting indeed..

Eve and Lily didn't know how much time she spent in that womans' house, but when she came out they felt a sigh of relief. "So listen to this." Lily started, "this guy was a complete dog-a-phobe. However, his father loved dogs. Apparently he was a bit anti-social, so we don't think we can link him to any friends, however, there was in interesting tidbit about a deal made with some business man named Mr. Wednesday."

"Funny. Said the same thing, but this was a ship. Can you tell what ships and dogs have in common?"

"They're death omens."

"Exactly. Ships mostly used in literature, though it's there. Dogs have always been death omens."

"So, what this business associate whacked them off?" Eve asked. "How do we find this Mr. Wednesday anyway? And how do we know if he doesn't change his name or something."

"No way to tell, all I know is the victim have traits in common, apparently, they had some bad blood against their dads, and after they made this deal, their dad died. I'm thinking there was some contracts involved, maybe Mr. Wednesday is a front, maybe this Wednesday guy is a demon - either way. We have to stop him."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

So, I defiantly need reviews, so if you guys could spare a few minutes and review, it'd be appreciated. I'm hoping to really dedicate this story. I wanna make it unforgettable. However, I need your help, considering I don't know if I'm actually doing something right or no.

So, Mr. Wednesday is of course homage to the character in American Gods by Neil Gamen, Also I should explain the characters a bit:

Sarah, is the unofficial team leader, being the eldest with more experience she is Lily and Eve's leader. Lily is the brain of the group, and Eve is the hothead. Eve is a private soul, but is always there when you need her. Lily is the sweet one, who believes this team is like her family, however, more on their backstories will be revealed. I might include some romance, might not, we'll see how they progress.


	3. Decessus

**Chapter 3 **

**Decessus **

_It was a cold night, and Madeline felt the chill seep into her frail bones. Her steps were heard clicking on the cobble stones as she was making her way to the old tavern in London. Populated by men mostly, and some few barmaids. _

"_I hope this isn't a venture gone wasted..." She huffed and gasped in some cold air, as she was walking at a brisk pace in a dress and shoes, not quite up to the sprint. She stopped, to catch more breath and looked up, feeling the sweat slid down her porcelain, doll-like face as she stared at the warm, inviting sign that proudly said: London Tavern. _

_She had straightened up, before pushing the wooden door open with a gloved hand. As soon as she entered she was met with the stench of alcohol, cigarettes and sex. She defiantly looked like a fish out of water, and they knew it. The men stared at her from their drinks, their lips curving into disdain and smiles. _

_The bartender was just as clueless as the woman as to why she was here. He was wiping off the dirty glass that a man had given him earlier today, "Can I help you ma'am?" He spoke with a Birmingham accent. She looked at him, her eyes wondering over his face, taking in the handsome eyes – those autumn leaf coloured eyes. _

_The bartender wasn't young, but he wasn't old either. His face was friendly; his smile, albeit crooked, made it more easier for people to delve into their problems. His eyes, as small as they were, were preceptive to their surroundings. He had big hands, covered in calluses from working in, possibly a farm, all his life. Now he was here, in the big city, serving drinks to thirsty patrons. _

"_I'm looking for man," The woman meekly spoke as she rested her silk purse on the counter, "said to tell you that he was Mr. W. Wanted to speak with me, do you know where he is?" She asked, feeling the heart in her chest rise. _

_The bartenders gaze shifted to a well-dressed man. A dark suit that made him almost look distinguished. His visage was not a friendly one, and it was an old visage. His snow-white hair glinted off of the overhead lamp behind him, as he was sipping his scotch bit-by-bit. His gunmetal blue eyes immediately caught the young woman's eyes. Who got up and ventured towards him. _

_He didn't smile at her, which made her even more uncomfortable. "Shall I order you a drink?" He also spoke coolly. As he licked his lips and looked at her. She nodded no. "Fair enough. You said you wanted to speak with me?" He asked her. _

"_Yes.. are you the one that calls himself, Mr. W?" _

_The man looked at her, almost mockingly. "Why yes, Mr. Wednesday, at your service. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He then lifted his hand up, signalling the woman to take his drink away and refresh it. He watched her leave, his eyes drifting upon her posterior._

_He's seen better. _

_The woman scowled at his behaviour, but he took no notice of it. She slid forward a picture of the old bastard she had the inconvenience to call her father. "I've heard that you, uh, take care of some unwanted business?" She asked him, her eyes narrowed over his expression, which was now studying the picture. He then looked at her. _

"_I do... and you want me to get rid of this man? For what purpose?" _

"_Isn't your job to just do it, not ask questions?" _

"_My dear, you are talking about a life of another man. I have a right to ask questions, when it's my head under the fire." _

_The woman huffed, clearly, this wasn't going her way and Wednesday had to smirk. "Shall we go somewhere more private? We don't want to be found out, now, do we?" He teased her, as he looked at her angry eyes at him. She had nodded, got up, and they both left the tavern. He didn't even bother to leave money; the drink was shit anyway. _

_The quiet night proved to aid them into being more secluded as they walked to a park, no one in sight, not even the chirping of the birds. He looked at her, his dark suit blending with the colours of the night. _

"_That man is my father," She started as she fiddled with her fingers, she watched his white eyebrow cock at her, "however, he is a disgrace to all fathers everywhere. He is nothing more than an abusing, drunk sailor." She noticed he didn't say anything, no 'but he's your father' shit. No, 'you should respect your elders' nothing. She felt more at ease by this. "He beated me continuously, away from my mothers eyes, and threatened to kill me more than once if I dare shed a word. He abused in the drink, and often times, didn't care about my mother – but I know something, that he has a lot of money, if he were to die, we would get that money – live freely." She explained. _

_The man chuckled; of course, money. "And you want me to do the dirty work?" _

"_Well, no one would suspect an old man in a top hat, now would they?" Madeline smirked, watching his eyes dance with the lights of the night. She thought she saw them turn red for a second. _

"_And what do you want me to do?" He asked as he walked in front of her, his old hands buried deep into his pockets. _

"_I don't care, just something that will make it look like an accident." _

"_A perfectly healthy man dropping dead? That's a tough one." _

"_I will give you anythin-" _

"_Don't speak so freely, if you're not ready to commit." The man interrupted her, watching her face expression change. "I don't want money, or anything material. I only want one thing." She listened to him, and his eyes instantly changed from blue to red with a hint of pink. "Your soul. I will give you approximately one year to live. I will kill the old man, your mother will be happy, but you? You'll have to say goodbye. Is this what you want? You can back out freely – even though you'll probably be damned for all eternity. Choose wisely. Are you going to risk your entire life, all for a couple of shillings?" _

_She looked at him, her eyes unsure, but she nodded. "Yes, Yes I do." _

_Mr. Wednesday smiled and reached his hand out, she took it and they shook. With that, he was gone, and she was left alone, in the park. _

* * *

><p>A deal, is a deal. Mr. Wednesday thought as he sipped his scotch. And this was still terrible. He looked up and saw a distinguished looking teenager, and his pitch black butler. A man he recognized as Sebastian Michealis – though, not as intimately as the other higher contract demons.<p>

In hell, you're either a Faustian contract or a simple demon, like Wednesday. With just the ploy of a business man. Which honestly, made him enjoy it more, than going through the hell of taking care of a human all your life – screw that, he thought, he'd rather just take souls and give them years to live.

The Queen's Watchdog – at least, that's what they call him – shuffled closer to Wednesday, who merely kicked the chair in front of him for the Earl to take a seat. His expression showed no surprise; he knew Ciel would come sooner or later.

"Are you Mr. Wednesday?"

"Maybe, depends who is asking. Considering I know you, I don't think I should be at liberty to answer that."

Ciel's expression was one of both annoyance and anger. He turned to Sebastian, who immediately stood in front of Mr. Wednesday, with his cartoon smile plastered on his face. "My young master wants to know your name; I would hate for you to have caused him some discomfort."

"I'm not causing him anything, _Sebastian._" Mr. Wednesday sneered as he signalled the waitress again, who came, took his drink and went off with it. "I am merely stating my rights."

"So, are you the one who had a business deal with Mrs. Madeline and Mr. Henry?" Ciel asked, straight to the point. Before giving a look towards his butler. How did he know his name? He wondered. Then the door opened and he saw the three women from the clothes store. Now, that was interesting.

"I would say yes, however, I haven't been in contact with her for a year – why? Something happen?" Mr. Wednesday gave a curt smile at the waitress who brought over his fresh scotch. He lifted it up and sipped.

"She died, Mr. Wednesday. Is that even your real name?" Ciel asked, with a smirk pulling at his lips.

"What's in a name?" He countered. "All our names get forgotten over time."

Meanwhile, Sarah felt the indefinite feeling that she is screwed. Eve and Lily had set down, watching the earl converse with the elderly man. Who looked almost handsome.

"You did not have any contact with Madeline at all?"

"No."

"What kind of business did she ask for?"

"An accounting job – nothing too major." The demon shrugged off.

Ciel had cocked an eyebrow, the man spoke with such confidence that he almost believed him. Almost. "Are you not afraid? That you are being questioned like a common rat, everything threatening to fall down on you?"

"I am old, Earl, older than you think. Fear has alluded me like a rat alludes a cat. I have nothing to fear." He spoke to him as he slid the cup away from him. Watching Ciel and his butler. "Whatever you have in store for me, it'll do little harm."

Ciel had remained silent. "I have another business deal in an hour, if you'll excuse me," Mr. Wednesday got up and left the tavern with his coat and top hat. Today, he wore a white suit.

"Sebastian, this is an order." He spoke in a low tone. "Follow him, and find out where he is going... you leave those three to me." He then looked at the three women – who immediately looked away when he saw them.

* * *

><p>Sebastian bowed his head and went after Mr. Wednesday. "So, they're goin' after the old guy?" Eve asked as she chewed on a toothpick. Sarah cocked an eyebrow at Eve, Sarah still says this is nothing more than business deal gone wrong – after all, it's Victorian England – deals were practically made in blood.<p>

"Who goes after him, and who stays here?" Lily finally asked as her fingers clutched the glass that was set in front of her – her fingertips now smelling like alcohol.

"I'll go – you two will just fuck it up, you guys do more research – I'll tail Jeeve's and the old man." With that, Sarah got up, leaving the bill to the two young women – before the Earl could get to them they already bolted out of the door.

He huffed; what a waste of time. However, perhaps that shopkeeper would be more of a chatty person.

He had no carriage, so he will have to walk there.

Mr. Wednesday stopped moving, and was standing in the park, his white suit gleaming in the sunshine – giving him a more, warm appearance. His white strands of hair glinted slightly in the sun, as his gunmetal eyes scanned the area for his new 'business partner'.

However, he felt uneasy.

Almost as if, someone or _something _was watching him. Scanning him. Like an eagle swooping down for the mice, or an owl prowling in the dark. It wasn't that he was scared – he'd been followed many time, however, he can't shake off the feeling that he was followed.

His old hands started to hurt when the cold wind came – he scoffed. This body was getting too old for him. He can't even remember who this man was – all he knew is, the body was his, for the taking. His old one was destroyed – burnt up. This man showed more.. promise.

He remember the day clearly, his name was Nigel, and he had a loving wife and two daughters. He was the owner of a small company that specialized in confectioneries. However, when the competition started to get heated – his business quickly took the plight. He was in the pit of despair, he could remember the sullen eyes, the greying hair and the tight lips.

Of course, Mr. Wednesday knew this was his only chance. So he slipped in, the body fit like a glove. He left the crying mother alone, and the daughters called him lewd names as he walked out of their lives. Mr. Wednesday, as he adopted that name from his clever mind, did not need the domestic distraction humans _seemed _to love. He moved away from Canterbury (where Nigel was originally from) and situated here, in the sin city of all of the United fucking Kingdom – London.

"Possessing an old man, are you?" Mr. Wednesday shot up and looked at the tall butler, his mouth curved into a smirk.

"He wasn't old until I got here." He informed, as he stretched his fingers out. "What do you want, Sebastian?"

"For you to stop killing p-"

"Isn't that a _bit _hypocritical? You're contracted with a boy – a boy who isn't even twenty yet, by the way, and you're calling me the black sheep of the family?"

At this point, Sarah was hiding behind a tree, listening to the conversation take place.

"...If my master wish-"

"Your master could also wish for World Peace and a cake, doesn't mean you have to fulfil every order – besides, what happened to staying out of each others' business?" Sebastian recoiled slightly. He was right, and the fact they were slightly in the same game, made it more hypocritical.

"I suggest we stay out of each others' way. That way, no one will cause a hissy fit." With that, Mr. Wednesday disappeared. Sarah's heart practically leapt into her throat. She looked at Sebastian, who turned away, and started walking and she decided, to follow him.

_You don't read that in the history books. _She thought, well, at least she got what she wanted. Mr. Wednesday was a demon, and the butler, was another demon – any more demons and this would look like the cast of _Buffy _

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you answer me a few questions about your son?" Lily asked, as Eve walked in with her. The old woman, nodded. She nodded painfully; almost like an old tortoise. "Can you tell me if anyone wanted to do your son harm? The tiniest detail would help – maybe an old friend?" <em>

_The woman stared at her, and licked her chapped lips. "I don't know, you see, Daniel was a bit private in his life. He was a quiet boy – and he always took such good care of the farm." _

"_Ah... did the house feel weird when he was here? Cold spots maybe? A bad smell? Maybe the house just had a bad feeling?" _

_The woman looked confused, "Excuse me, who are you again?" The woman asked, and Lilith smiled. "I'm with a new newspaper, called The Guardian." She lied through her teeth, but the woman bought it. _

"_Anyway, I do not remember anything like that – however..." She looked at the two, "I did at one point, venture into this room. I saw a note. I think he might still have it." _

"_Mind if we take a look? We just want to cover everything." _

"_I guess..." She spoke meekly and watched the two go upstairs. His room was small, and unusually neat. Lilith tipped over some books and found the piece of paper. _

_MEET ME AT LONDON TAVERN_

_MR. W_

_The date was scrawled underneath the note, Lily smirked. "How much you wanna bet his dad died too?" _

"_A lot, check this out.." Eve said and showed Lily the journal which was hid underneath the pillows. _

_Lily took the journal and stared at it, it was pretty basic, except one entry in which Daniel expressed a lot of hatred towards his father. A man who ignored his every need and often chided him if he did something wrong – apparently his father had some wealth backed up and he hadn't made a will yet. _

"_Sounds grim – lets go and tell Sara..._

* * *

><p>Lily snapped out of it as they were walking towards their lodge. "You think Sarah tracked that guy?"<p>

"Who knows.."

* * *

><p>A knock at the door, ripped his eyes away from the sales report that girl did for him. His whiskey eyes looked up and saw a tall figure at the door, however, all he could see was a silhouette. His brow furrowed – he looked at the clock and realized it was way past closing time, he got up and walked towards the door, clutching something blunt in his hand, he opened it carefully.<p>

Relief washed over him when it was just the earl, looking prim and proper. "Ah, good evening Earl. To what do I owe this marvellous visit?"

"Evening, Mr. Taggart. I came to make an order of some dresses my fiancée liked." Ciel responded, as he walked in without being invited. Taggart cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah, you could've called Earl, no reason to come down here – after all, it must've been a long walk." He noted the perspiration on his forehead.

"I know, but I wanted to be specific." He told him, as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"I see..." Taggart closed the door and walked towards his desk. He listened to Ciels order, and scribbled away. "And I would like it hand-delivered, by those three interesting girls you hired."

"...All of them? For one dress?" Taggart slowly asked, as he clutched his quill.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No no." He said and made it a point to tell the girls. "Will that be all?"

"Yes.." Ciel put a handsome amount of money on Taggarts desk, and watched his eyes gleam with satisfaction. Taggart put the money into the box of funds for the day and smiled at Earl Phantomhive. "Your business is most respected here. Earl Phantomhive."

The Earl had left the shop; sighing in frustration he called Sebastian near him. Who appeared quickly. "Did you get him?"

"No, my Lord, however – I do know where he will be going – I managed to sneak off a piece of paper from his pocket whilst he wasn't looking – he'll be at Whitechapel"

"Whitechapel.." Ciels' voice trailed off as the image of a bloodied prostitute returned.

* * *

><p>Sarah was out of breath by the time she had arrived to the lodge in which her friends were staying. They were lounging for the time being, and merely only peered at her.<p>

"So, get this – remember that creepy butler from this morning?" Sarah asked them.

"...Tall?"

"Dark?"

"Yes, him. So, Mr. Wednesday-" Sarah took a deep breath, "'s a demon. The butler knows him - who is also probably a demon.. so.." She took another breath. "Something is seriously screwed up."

"So I was right – there was something suspicious about that damn kid."

"I see nothing suspicious yet, Eve." Sarah warned as he took a handkerchief and wiped her face. "However, I did manage to keep following him.."

"How did you manage that?"

"Stealth. Anyway."

"Didn't he see you?"

"He never turned around – anyway. Turns out, Wednesday's gonna be at Whitechapel.. why does that sound familiar?"

Eve looked up at her, "...Yeah it does sound familiar?"

"...Wasn't that Jack the Rippers favourite street?" Lily asked as he put down the newspaper she was reading before Sarah came in.

"..Great, we're going to a street, filled with slags, and possibly a dead serial killer." Eve laced her words with sarcasm that it made Sarah chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>Whitechapel, London, evening. <em>

Mr. Wednesday stayed outside looking for his next business client. His eyes scanned the dirty roads and the houses that stood aligned before him like obedient soldiers.

Really, this place is disgusting. He thought as he leant back on the wall – considering this place's history, it was strangely still booming with 'business'

Not too far from, Mr. Wednesday, where Sarah and her two friends, peering at him from around the corners, armed with two shotguns – still kept from the blast and a bottle of holy water.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Right moment, Eve." Sarah told her, with such a patient voice.

"What right moment?"

"Sssh!" Both Sarah and Lily hushed her as they watched his tailcoat fly in the wind – the corn blue moon hovering over the street, casting its' candle-light beams down. Making the place seem more... romantic.

"Okay... let's go." Sarah said and the girls got out from their hiding place, but quickly retreated backwards when Mr. Wednesday's back suddenly had a scarlet hole in the middle. He fell down and looked up, muttering some cursewords.

The women looked up and felt their blood run cold.

The earl was there..

"That's the end of that." Ciel told his butler, his voice clearly heard from where the girls were standing. "The queen will rest easy tonight."

"Hmm, indeed. Young Master, what do you plan to do about the three girls?"

"They are suspicious – and I am hoping to question them when they come around tomorrow. Hopefully, they are nothing threatning."

Sebastian seemed to look at them, and Sarah bit her lip.

"One of them was following me -I am sure they are around here somewhere."

That was when Lily and Eve glared at Sarah, who looked at them and shrugged.

"Whatever, if they're here or not, now is not the time and place – we'll do this properly tomorrow."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Sorry for such a long absence, I rushed this chapter really. It isn't my best, I am hoping to pick up my game next chapter. Which is: Chapter 4 – People are Strange

So, _Decessus _is latin meaning Death at least, that's what I found. So.. down to explaining.

Mr. Wednesday – an old man who strikes up strange business partners.

Mr. Wednesday in some form, is like a contract demon, however less powerful than Sebastian – if memory serves me correctly – he is more of a wish granter than a contract demon, he is a djinn.

Also, to Danielle, the reviewer:

The girls practically well, most of them, grew up with the supernatural world close to them – and right now, they are scared so they are a bit scatter brained until they start fitting into the story – Eve is really the only one who is assuming everything – she is a bit hard-headed and I actually do have a story for her – so just stay tuned!

ALSO:

There will be a small haitus, I have exams coming up and I doubt I'm going to have the time or energy to write up another chapter. I am sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. I also didn't update because I was sick and I had some computer troubles. So, sorry.

Until then, stay sexy.

_**Mr. Wednesday is reference to the character in the novel, American Gods by Neil Gamen. **_


End file.
